The Animorphs, a new story Begins
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Rock Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten are thrown into a crazy animal morphing war zone when a ship crashes while they're watching stars. Now, Lee's a Prince, they're hiding an andialite, and Nothing will ever been the same. NejiTen, NaruHina, Lee?
1. The begining

**A/N: Yep. Another new story. I don't know why but my brain told me to write this for the past couple days. But my computer sucks. Or more, my internet sucks. Yes. It all doesn't add in. Note, ****THOUGHT SPEECH WILL BE UNDERLINED!**

_**Copyrights: I don't own Naruto or Animorphs. It would be cool if I did but I don't.**_

My Name…Is Rock Lee. Should I really be telling you? Well, I don't really have a last name, and I am pretty sure you already know my name. I can't tell you where I live either, but I bet you know that too. Well, I'm not telling you my age. So deal…sorry. See, you are in danger…a lot of danger. More then you know. See, the world us ninja have been living in may die. It is being invaded by aliens known as…well…yeerks. Yes, a very dumb name, but I did not name them. I would have called them stupid slug things. Or fuckers. Which ever you prefer. They are aliens that take over your mind. I really don't know everything yet. This stupid adventure just started. I already hate it. I don't really even know what it's about. I was dragged into this…though…I can not help thinking this is my fault…

The sky was pitch black, except for the billions of stars sparkling in the sky. I lied in the grass with Hinata and Tenten on either side. Neji lied next to Tenten and Naruto slept next to Hinata. Tenten leaned over me and Hinata and smacked Naruto to wake him up. Hinata's face turned red and Naruto yawned.

"Why'd you do that Tenten?" He groaned sitting up and rubbing his eye. The rest of us just lied back looking at the sky.

"Well, you didn't want to miss the meteor shower did you?" Tenten said matter-of-factly. I sighed. Hinata loves Naruto, Tenten loves Neji, Sakura loves Sasuke…they have nothing to do with this story at the moment, but I wish she did right now. Anyways, I just felt so alone. I wonder if everyone's supposed to feel this way? I saw a shooting star, the first one.

"I wish I could find love, but after…having an adventure!" I mumbled, but I must have mumbled loudly because Neji started to laugh.

"Ha, you wasted that wish. But you'll have a bunch of do-over's I guess." He smirked.

"It is rude to listen to people's wishes Neji." I murmured. I looked back up to the stars. Maybe it _was _a stupid and wasted wish…maybe not… I do not know. Though. As I stare at the sky…should one star out of them all be red? And Getting bigger? And…

"HEADING RIGHT FOR US!" I pointed up freaked and the others screamed. We jumped up and ran up the hill we were previously lying on. Leaving only our body imprints in the grass. We duck and covered just as the ship hit the ground. I slowly turned my head. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the ship that fell. It was freakish and huge. Glowing blue. A door opened glowing a brighter light. Out stepped a man with cuts on his face. Blood poured from his face and he fell on the ground fallowed by another man, arm clearly broken and bleeding nearly as bad. Hinata gasped, Tenten looked as though she was about to scream in excitement. She knew what ever was about to happen involved a lot of violence.

"What are two incredibly injured men doing in a spacecraft?" Neji pondered out loud. Naruto never looked freaked before, as long as I've ever known him I've never seen him truly scared…until now. He was shaking. I think I might have been too. I wasn't really scared…that was until…a _thing_ stepped out of the ship. It was tall and blue like the lights. The top half looked human, but the bottom half was more like a horse or something.

"W-What is that!? It has eyes coming out of the top of it's head!" Tenten said rather loudly, all three that stepped out of the ship turned to us.

"You, who's there!?" One man with a bit longer of hair yelled, he was obviously pissed off. The five of us stood up. The man without the broken arm, and with shorter hair and lighter skin stood up.

"Get over here. All 5 of you. Yes, even you blondie trying to escape." I looked over. Naruto was defiantly scared out of his mind. Naruto never tries to run…maybe we're about to die. I heard Neji gulp and saw him sweating. If this is freaking Neji out…maybe we _are_ in more danger. Tenten was the first to step down the hill and towards the three. I was next, fallowed by Hinata and Naruto. Tenten went back and dragged Neji over by his pony tail.

"Ouch Tenten. My hair is sort of attached to my head you know." Neji turned and we all stared at the three, I felt my bottom lip fall when I looked at The blue centaur creature. It had eyes but no mouth, and a tail like a scorpion. Tenten smirked looking at the tail as it snapped back and forth at blinding speeds…I wonder how that thing eats?

"This is Itsu-Wakusei correct?"I clutched the sides of my head. I just heard a voice clear as day echoing through my skull. And…it knew the name of our planet.

"Don't be afraid. We're on your side kids." The longer haired one said. "The name's Marco." He had a broken arm, yet still managed to hold a grin. The other on winced as he looked at me and Neji's bandages in envy.

"And I'm Jake. What you heard in your head was thought speech. It allows him to talk. Even though he has no mouth." We just stared at them as though they were aliens…oh wait, THEY ARE!

"W-What are y-you doing here? T-This place is p-powerful and if you t-try and take over we can beat you easy!" Naruto stuttered. He still pretended to be brave. I just held my ground and lifted my head. If I can't really be brave, I'm going to at least act like I am.

"relax, We don't wish to hurt you. We want to help, unlike the yeerks which have already gotten here."That voice from the deer thing rang again. His upper eyes locked on me. While the eyes on his face darted to the others.

"Y-Yeerks? Sounds like someone with too much free time made it up." Neji spat. The one known as Jake eyed him.

"You're like Marco. That's a semi-good thing." Marco turned to Jake.

"What!? I am totally useful, mind I never wanted anything to do with this, but I fought hard!" The blue thing rolled the eyes on the stalks on it's head, then turned them back to me. Why was it so fixated on me? Mind I was the only one pretending to be brave besides Tenten, but I just feel so uncomfortable being stared at.

"Yeerks are not to be laughed at!"Neji stepped back. He's never been disciplined like that. It shook it's head, it's head I noticed now was a bit smaller then Marco's, but it's shoulders were much broader. So youthful as Gai sensei would say. Gai says that The broader you can get your shoulders, the more likely a women will notice your youthfulness! I know Gai sensei must be right, if even aliens seem to fallow this. "Listen, yeerks are slug like aliens-" My brain hurt and all of a sudden I saw flashes of a small green slug crawling through someone's ear and sticking onto their brain.

"They take over your body and-"

"Stop Ax, we hated when your brother did that to us." Marco said. He was obviously annoyed. I shook my head.

"Well, to any risk. Anyone with a yeerk in their head is called a controller, and they can look like anyone else…" Jake trailed off. Marco put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you did your best. We got them off Earth. That's what matters. They're safe. Now let's worry about these guys." They turned back to us. I felt my skin crawl. Tenten glared, bored. Neji flipped his hair, Naruto stood straight up, Hinata averted her eyes from the people.

"C-Can I ask a question?" Hinata stuttered.

"Sure." Marco said with a bit more pep.

"What…what is he?" She pointed to the one called Ax.

"I am an andalite, a very noble species…" So that's what they're called. They're kind of…well they are…Youthful. Suddenly, he pointed to us. Well, Neji and me. "You two, go onto the ship and retrieve a blue cube…and my sister." Jake and Marco turned to Ax,

"Since when has your sister been on the ship?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we all nearly just died, and your telling us a child andalite was on that ship?" Marco spat.

"Yes…she snuck on. She got her morphing powers not too long ago. I think the only morph she has is that taxxon that tried to kill us." Neji raised his hand.

"What the hell's a Taxxon?" He asked.

"Nasty centipede things that will eat you if you show any sign of weakness what so ever. Oh my god, I watched one eat itself when Jake slashed it open. Those things are stupider then ants!" Marco made a disgusted face. Tenten and Naruto laughed.

"Will you please get onto the ship. I don't know how much…never mind. Just go get it!" Neji and me jumped then ran onto the ship.

"Lee, I'll find the andalite girl. You find the cube." I just nodded. He went left, me right. In a corner dead was a giant centipede thing. Must have been that Taxxon they were talking about…It's ugly…wait…what did Ax mean morphing powers? Never mind. Cube. I saw a blue cube under a table. Seeing as how it's the only cube, I reached under and grabbed it. When I stood up and turned back around I was face to face with an andalite. Only with softer more innocent eyes, none the less of the eyes, I still had a heart attack.

"I am sorry, did I frighten you?" She had a soft voice, not hardened like the other andalite's.

"No! I was not afraid of you!" I shouted. I saw Neji behind her. "You did this!" Suddenly her tail blade was at my neck.

"You shouldn't lie!" She said with a voice like a three year old trying to discipline an adult…how old is this girl anyways?

"Come on Lee! We need to get off the ship." He walked off. She slowly moved the blade away.

"Come on, let's go." I said standing up, the next second, the blade was at my neck again.

"Admit I startled you!" I glared at her and I could swear she giggled.

"Fine, you _startled _me. Get over it." She moved the tail away.

"That was not very youthful." I added.

"What does…youthful mean?" She asked. It caught me by surprise, Gai sensei never really told me what youthful meant, just that I was.

"I am…not sure." I said blankly.

"You shouldn't use words you don't know." She added. I rolled my eyes and walked out with her behind me outside…why didn't the people of Konaha come running when they saw a ship crash? I walked out and Marco and Neji were simultaneously tapping their risks for that little 'you were wasting time' effect. I threw the cube at Jake and he caught it.

"Don't throw it! It's very sensitive!" Jake yelled. I turned around back to him, the girl stood next to Ax.

"Cirennia-eirian-shamtul. Don't scare them." He scolded. She averted her brother's gaze.  
"Ax, we agreed to just call her Ciren for short." Marco flicked his hair.

"I needed to scold this little aristh." He said. She looked away again.

"What's a-" Naruto started.

"Andalite cadet." Jake spat. I guess that means…like a genin. She's a genin while the rest of us (Excluding Naruto and Neji) are chuunin. I wonder what that would be? Jake held out the cube.

"Take anything covering your palms off and use one to touch the cube. Just touch it." I swear Ciren giggled again. I removed the bandages covering my palm. I touched the top, Jake held the bottom, Tenten touched the right side, Hinata behind, Naruto to the left, and Neji on the right. My skin tingled as the cube lit up.

"There, now you're freaks of nature too!" Marco smiled.

"Marco!" Jake groaned.

"Now you can morph." Ax said. We stared at him.

"Morphing is when you can change into any living creature you touch!" Ciren happily explained. Changing shape? So…So…Cool!

"But only for two hours…would that be two hours here too?" Marco turned to Ax, Ax nodded. That's when We heard buzzing above our heads.

"Shit. Is that one of their ships?" Jake asked.

"yes. You kids, and Ciren. Run! Hide! Right now!" No one disagreed with him. We jumped behind the same hill. The ship landed and I gulped. It opened and a bunch of iguana's with razor blades attached to their arms and standing on two feet.

"Those are Hork-Bajir, they're really not that smart, but they're very deadly. So shut up. And try not to think to hard." What the fuck does Ciren mean!? Those things are walking kunai!

"Oh man I wanna be one of those." Tenten whispered in amazement.

"Don't get to full of it. They're all taken by yeerks, and basically blind. Hearing is great but…eh. And, they use those spikes to eat plants. But Yeerks use them as shock troops."

"Well, they got it right! I'm pretty shocked!" Hinata muttered next to me. Suddenly, a dark skinned Human girl walked off the ship.

"C-Cassie?" Jake choked.

"Not anymore, Visser 2, at your service. Nice move against 'The one', saying to ram him. You at least got to the right planet." She said.

"Cassie wouldn't join you! What's going on here!?" Marco yelled. Ax stayed silent, but he was obviously troubled.

"Well, we said we would kill her family and little boyfriend if she didn't after we stole her from her bed at night. A morphing human is just something I couldn't pass up." She said.

"Visser two? So they just moved up the ranks after a while. I guess you did get a chance to reproduce." Marco stuck his tongue out. 'Cassie' as they called her began to morph. Into something…I don't know what it is.

"Shit not again." I think that's what Jake said. The creature was huge and had giant teeth. And was butt ugly. It used arms to grab up the three and hold it above it's head. I attempted to stand up, but Ciren held me down.

"No! Don't do anything! She'll just kill you too!"

"What do you want me to do!? Stand here and do nothing!?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I expect you to do! Smart people know not to attack something much bigger then them!"

"Well then call me an idiot! I can not let them just die!" She didn't stop me, but Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata did. She just stared at me.

"You idiot! Don't go and kill yourself!" Tenten hissed at me.

"I-I've never met someone who'd give up their lives to an ally that fast." Whatever 'Cassie' was dropped them into her jaws, but didn't chew.

"oh Jake, looking into Cassie's memories…she loved you." Jake didn't say a word. Why? He was chewed to bits. Nasty gooey bits. Taxxons poured from the ship getting at the bits that fell. Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and myself threw up. I bet Ciren would, but she had no mouth to throw up with. Oh, And the walking Kunai heard us puke.

"Oh hamburgers." Naruto choked…isn't that copyrighted by south park? Now's not the time to worry.

"Run! Run to my old dojo! I'll lead the way!" My old Dojo, so safe from them. They would not be able to get to it. We ran up the hill and through the village. Surprise, no one was on the streets.

"Get them! They saw too much! You idiots should have scanned the area!" I know that voice! It is a girl's voice! But who's? Never mind now. I jumped threw the thin opening. Ciren just fit through. We ran into the dojo and stayed quiet, but…I guess I fell asleep.

"No Mommy! Pickles do not belong on curry fries!"

"What the hell? Bushy brows wake up!" I jumped up suddenly in my bed. It must have been a dream. But…I am fully clothed, and my mouth tastes like vomit, and Naruto is sitting Naked on my bed. Wait…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NAKED IN MY ROOM!?" He fell off.  
"Oww! Well I _did _just morph into a frog! And my clothes didn't happen to morph! So I woke you up!" I stared at him as though he was crazy. Actually, he is crazy.

"You are crazy Naruto."

"Oh yeah!? Well watch!" He stood up. He wants me to watch him while he's naked. I think I may smack across the face. But that's when he shrunk. A hell of a lot.

"W-What the!?"

"Told ya!" His skin turned red with black spots. I heard cracking and Saw Naruto's back hunch over. His mouth grew and teeth disappeared. His eyes grew bigger and hair, gone, his eyes became yellow and moved to the top of his head. Then the once Naruto, was now Gamakichi.

"See!? I became Gamakichi! Well, I could talk like Gamakichi, but I wanted to show I figured out how to do this!" I stared at him as he demorphed. Then slipped his clothes back on. "See!? We can do anything!" My jaw dropped. That was disgusting in every sense. Even grosser then Tenten when she first wakes up in the morning. Eww. Now I gave myself another mental image.

"You try bushy brows!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's cool!" Suddenly, that cat Torah that always escapes from it's master jumped through my window.

"If I have too…I am morphing a cat. They are fast and strong!" I got on my knees, my hand was inbandaged. Maybe I wasn't crazy last night. "Come here kitty, I won't take you back to that horrible women!" She came up to me and I scratched behind her ears, then pet down her back. Her eyes got a glazed look.

"Yes! You got her! Now, just focus really hard on her image!" He picked her up and literally threw her out the window.

"Naruto!"

"Focus!" I groaned, then got the image of the cat in my head. I heard a squishing noise and realized my organs were changing.

"Hn…" I broke down onto my knees when my bones cracked and rubbed against each other changing.

"Wow! This is incredibly disgusting to watch!" Naruto said, I glared at him with newly formed cat teeth. Talking was not really an option anymore. My fingers cracked into paws and my nails moved into the wedges between my fingers. The ground rushed up at me, but really, I was shrinking. My leg warmers, headband, shoes, and vest fell off me and I watched a full coat of fur come over my body. My ears moved to the top of my head and my face pushed out to the muzzle of a cat. My spine grew out and became a tail. My vision grew black and white, and kind of fuzzy. But suddenly, I heard everything! My hearing was so good I head Naruto's breath! Then it felt like liquid steel filled my bones. I _was _the hunter. I glared at the boy sitting on, _my _bed.

"Hiss!"

"Bushy brows! Get control of the animal's brain!" What the hell is he talking….STRING! OMG! I jumped on it and bat it with my paw. It's so…stringy! "Bushy brows…That's a lamp cord! Stop or you'll electrocute yourself!" I looked to Naruto…right. I'm a human. Sting isn't interesting…who am I kidding? It's interesting to everybody! But now is not the time. "Listen, If you want to talk, think the words at me. That's how I spoke to you." Think?

"Is it working? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear! Wow, watching a morph was disgusting! No wonder you made that face at me!" He smiled, then looked at my pile of clothes. "How come you morphed with the spandex?"

"Maybe we can morph only skin tight clothes!" I wondered.

"Uh, Why aren't your underwear here?"

"Naruto, I do not wear underwear under my spandex." Staring contest with Naruto.

"Will you dimorph now so we can see if there really is an alien in your dojo?"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Once there, Tenten and Hinata were there outside waiting. Hinata smiling, Tenten bouncing.

"Lee! There is an _alien _in there!" Tenten said excitedly.

"Oh, so you already know. Where is Neji?" I asked. Tenten went into the bushes and pulled a reluctant Neji out by his pony tail.

"I refuse to believe I'm not in the hospital with a crazy dream!" Neji shouted pulling his hair back from Tenten.

"Believe it Neji. We all morphed…but you." Hinata said nervously. I looked to Neji, then opened the doors to my dojo. Out came, the bright blue alien.

"hello! And as I heard someone say…good morning?" Ciren said.

"Oh, yes, good morning." I said, a bit shocked, thinking Tenten was just joking. "Neji, morph. It is amazing. I became a Cat. I felt like my bones were made of liquid steel!"

"I became a butterfly. It was so amazing! I fluttered through the air so beautifully." Hinata said dreamily.

"I became Akamaru, Kiba accidently thought I was. I ran here." Tenten said.

"AKAMARU! WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY?" We heard Kiba yelling. We stayed silent until it passed.

"Neji. Morph!" I said. I glared at him and I heard a girl sigh like Sakura for Sasuke. But I just ignored it.

"Fine…into what though?" I looked around and saw a squirrel sitting on a tree.

"Come here squirrel. Neji needs you!" My mastery on the squirrel species made it come running over and sat on my shoulder. I pet it and it's eyes became dreamy, I guess I acquired it! The squirrel hopped onto my hand and I held it out for Neji. "Your turn Neji!" He reached out and pat the thing on it's head. It's eyes became dreamy again. When it passed I put the squirrel on the ground after scratching it's chin.

"Wow! Lee gets along well with squirrels huh!?" Ciren exclaimed

"Yep, Squirrels and Lee go hand in hand." Tenten said. Ciren sighed. The squirrel ran off and we looked to Neji.

"Go ahead Neji." Neji sighed then closed his eyes. He suddenly shrank. His clothes fell from his body.

"I'm Naked!" His eyes opened up.

"Yes, you can only morph clothes that are skin tight. Such as my spandex." I explained. Neji's ears became squirrel ears and a tail popped out his back.

"Hey! His morphing isn't nasty!" Naruto shouted.

"One, keep your voice down, we never know who might be listening." Her eyes darted back and forth. "And two, he's an estreen." We all stared at her.  
"What?"

"Someone who can control how they morph, Visser Two, in Cassie's body, she's one too." Neji smiled. He thinks he's so great just because he can morph pretty. Well, fur came over his body and his eyes turned dark. Now he looks more squirrel-ish.Soon, he was on the ground as a squirrel being smothered by his own clothes. The instincts might have been taking his brain over. Ha, Neji can't beat a squirrel.

"Lee! Help him! I don't care if he is your rival!" Tenten smacked me and I picked Neji up.

"Neji! Get a hold of yourself man! Think words and calm down!" He began to breath…I just realized this is a female squirrel. I only have female animal morphs! I feel weird. I need to get some male morphs.

"I officially hate life now. Never did I think I would be a squirrel. Now drop me…also I figured out why squirrels like Lee. Lee, you smell like a nut buffet." Oh! That's why they love me.

"Hey, Neji, dimorph. I think we all have to meet with the sensei's." Tenten said.

"Hey Ciren, think you'll do fine here?" I asked. She nodded, and we left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where's Gai? He's never late." Tenten said sitting on the log between Neji and me. Gai sensei walked up.

"Gai Sensei! What took you!?" I jumped up expecting my hug. He didn't.

"Lee, calm down. I was just…going through paperwork." Paperwork? Gai Sensei doesn't do paperwork.

"Right well, Just to say, I'm just Gai to you know Lee. I'm not a ninja." Neji, Tenten, and me had the same look. A wtf face.

"W-What?"

"Yes, I joined the sharing. It's a great club. It would be perfect for all three of you." We all just stared. "Well, that's all. Go on and have a day off."

"Day…off?" We stuttered.

"Lee, Tenten…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Neji choked.  
"No…No! No! They wouldn't get Gai Sensei! They wouldn't! Shut up!" I held my head and ran to the clearing of our dojo…I think I fell on the ground and cried. The next thing I knew, the rest of the team was around me.

"Lee. Face it. For the past week, Gai has been acting weird." Neji said.

"Does he disappear every three days?" 

"Yes, why does it matter?" Tenten asked.

"Yeerks need to go back to the yeerk pool every three days to restore on kandrona rays. It's how they eat." N-No…Gai sensei is too strong for them to get! Gai Sensei…

"No!" Neji stood me up and held my shoulders.

"Face it Lee. The Gai Sensei we knew is a prisoner in his own mind…he's one of _them._" I dropped my head my fists clenched. And I punched Neji square in the nose.

"Fuck off! They could never get to Gai Sensei!" Hinata looked to her cousin lying with a bloody nose on the ground. I felt a sharp thwack to my head. I feel to the side of Neji, When I looked up, Hinata and Ciren were holding Naruto back from hitting Tenten who hit me.

"Tenten! He was only saying what was true!" Naruto yelled. Tenten wasn't moved.

"Lee, face the facts. Our Sensei isn't our sensei anymore, but if we all work together…we can save him." I looked to Tenten then sat up.

"Yes. We are now…what did Visser two say…that name….ANIMORPHS! We are the second generation of Animorphs!" Neji sat up.

"Count me out." I grabbed his shirt.

"No you are not. You have the power, and you are not allowed to waste it! You will help save the world or so help me I will kick your mother fucking ass!" He looked to Tenten and I bet she shook her head, because Neji just sighed and nodded.

"But if we are to face them, we will need better morphs. Do you have any ideas Prince Lee?" Ciren asked. We all looked at her.

"Prince Lee? Why are you calling me a prince?" I asked. She straightened up.

"Well, I am just an andalite cadet. I need a leader to help me fight. Neji doesn't want to do it, Tenten's too violet, Hinata's shy, Naruto was scared that night and you're taking charge! You didn't even look scared even if you were! And you're taking control of the team so far! I accept you as my Leader, my Prince." I stared at her. The others did too. Prince Lee? I liked the sound of that! Ok…now…

"Now…as leader…Hinata has to form an idea!" I said. She looked around then to me. She had a thinking look.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's good. But if we do have to fight, we should obtain stronger morphs. Maybe…a trip to the Inuzuka's zoo." Hinata suggested. I smiled.

"Hinata…you're a genius!" I said, then hugged her.

"Now, how do we get all 6 of us in?" I pondered a loud.

"Leave that to me out dimwitted Prince of ours." Tenten mocked. I glared at her and she laughed.

"Meet me outside the entrance at 8 tonight. You'll see. Everything will be fine." She laughed again, then her, Neji, and Naruto left.

"I have another idea. In order to find this yeerk pool. If we can get Gai sensei here, then we ca use a bug morph to hook onto his clothes and see where he goes." Hinata choked. I picked her up and swung her around.

"Hinata I love your brain! Now go ask Shino for a bug while I get Gai sensei! Ciren, stay here." She stood firm. "Meet back here in 1 hour!" I ran of and so did Hinata.

* * *

"Did you get it?" I asked Hinata as the two of us sat down outside the crack between two buildings hiding the dojo. It's the only way in besides above the trees and dropping in.

"Yes, did you tell Gai sensei to meet us?" I nodded. She held the spider in a plastic tub up to my face. I pulled it out gently.

"What kind of spider is it?" I asked.

"I think he said it was a hobo spider. Very venomous, but because the Aburame's know how to treat them, it won't do anything to you if it bites." I focused on the spider. It seemed to calm down, Hinata stroked it's back and it also calmed it's self. I put the spider back into the cage and closed the lid.

"Ready?" I asked. Ciren came out.

"Ciren, stay here. If Any of the others come back, tell them we went to check something out." I said, she nodded. I focused on the spider in my mind. My bones moved above my skin and spread over my body, altering my shaped with it. Three pairs of arms came out from my chest as I shrunk and had mandibles come out from my face. My eyes popped from my head and one image became a million. Soon, Hinata and myself were spiders.

"Ready Hinata? I think I see Gai sensei, but it's difficult to tell. Too many…And I want to make a web." I said. We crawled forward and I attempted to look. I saw Gai Sensei towering above me more then usual. "Forward we go." I crawled up Gai sensei's leg.

"Umm, Lee? I Only have ninja shorts and tightly wrapped bandages on right now." Hinata said.

"Well, Uh…I will cover you. Do not worry, and if it comes to it, I will walk back to the dojo naked." She was silent for a while, then Gai sensei moved. We walked, holding on tight until he stopped at what I believe was the kunai candy shop. The spider side noted the ants.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow. I feel like I may starve if I don't get kandrona before tomorrow." Controller Gai said…I guess it's true.

"Afteran 3224! You can be such a pig!" Someone said. I don't know who, but they had the same voice from the night before.

"Hinata, come on!" I said, we crawled down Gai's leg and under a table to morph back. Hinata was in underwear with only bandages wrapped around her chest. I handed her a t-shirt off the counter and she seemed fine with it, though I've never seen someone's face so red before. We crawled out and I looked. It was the candy shop. I looked, the other person Gai was talking to was gone. Gai Tapped on a wall.

"Candy is sweet, can I get it with extra sweet?" He said. Hinata and me looked at each other and just looked confused. The wall opened and he went down.

"Looks like we have our way in. Let us get out of here!" I said, We crawled out from under the table and stood face to face with Sakura.

"Oh! Sakura!" I shrieked.

"Lee? Why did you just come out from under the table? With Hinata? Who has no pants on?" We glanced at each other.

"We are not going to lie to you Sakura." We stood still. Hinata started sweating.

"Well?" She tapped her foot.

"Uhh…Look! A distraction!" I pointed to the left and she looked.

"Hinata run!" We ran and when she turned back around, I could swear her gaze was drilling holes in my back. We booked it down the street and finally stopped outside a newsstand. While we caught our breath I looked at a paper. It said kids were playing with fireworks on the hill. I couldn't help it. I broke down. And laughed. I laughed hard. Hinata looked, and began to laugh as well. We broke down and laughed. We finally picked our selves up. She held onto me and we walked down the street to my dojo laughing, people staring. It was nothing to laugh about, but we couldn't help it. Ciren took one look at us. And just couldn't help but ask-

"Is there a reason you're laughing?" She asked. We looked at each other.

"Inside joke Ciren, had to be there. Hey, can you get a bug morph? It will be the easiest way to get you to the zoo." She nodded and found a lady bug.

* * *

"Tenten…we didn't expect you to _knock the guards out!" _I said. She shrugged and we went in. Neji killed the security system before Tenten stole the keys and we went down the hall. She had us stop at the Saber tooth cat's cage.(A/N: Watch the third movie, for some reason it has wooly mammoths and saber tooth cats.)

"Who wants to be the kitty?" We all backed up except me, cause I didn't get the message. Tenten threw an apple at me and opened the door. "Don't worry Lee, the kitty's really nice. Just give it the apple, acquire it, and get the hell out of there!" I gulped and went in. The cat jumped off the rock and crawled over to me. I shakily gave it the apple and pet it's head. I've never been this close to something that could kill me. Also, why does a giant meat eating cat eat apples? (A/N: Seriously!? What the crap!?) It got that dreamy look, and I ran for my life out that door.

"Never again, am I going in there again!" I walked down the hall. I was done with the zoo. I needed a nap really badly. This has been a stressful day. And tomorrow our first raid of the yeerk pool begins. I don't know if I'm ready for that.

* * *

The next day, we met up inside the dojo to discuss tonight. After I left, the only got one morph each. No one seem peeved at me because they each did the same thing. That left what to do with Ciren.

"you need to be a human to go through to where the entrance is." I said. She nodded.

"there is something I can do." She touched my forehead, then Naruto's, fallowed by Tenten, Neji, and Hinata. Then she stood in the middle of us, then began to change. Her eye stalks sizzled into her head. Her hooves began to form together into feet, her blue fur moved up her head into long brown hair. Ciren's eyes turned blue and her skin became the same color as Tenten's. Soon, the tail slid into her body and the blue alien we knew, was now a sweet brown haired girl…who was naked.

"Like it? I used bits of all your DNA to create it." She had eye brows like mine and Naruto's blue eyes with Neji's eye shape. She had Tenten's hair color and Hinata's basic body shape…including the chest…I need to stop looking. "Dlleehh, crrr AAH! I like words! They feel so cool! No wonder humans are such blabber mouths! Mouff? Mllhh." She played with the words and I rolled my eyes. I turned around and got a spare pair of spandex I keep here in case of emergencies…like this one.

"Here, you are, well, naked. Where this and Tenten and Hinata will get you clothes to use while you're morphed later." I gave it to her and turned back around. She really is pretty, but she has my DNA in her. So wouldn't that be incest or something? Plus she's an alien.

"So, I lead off?" I asked. Everyone but Neji nodded.

"Lee is not my leader. I will never, let you lead me." I turned to him and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Neji, please, may we just go?"

"No. Not till we get this straight. You are not my leader Lee." I calmly walked over and grabbed his shirt collar. Brought him to my face, and snickered. Then I slapped him in the face.

"I do not care if you accept it, but everyone else made me the leader. Like in a decision for hokage, The council choose me. So deal with it." I growled in his face. He looked from me.

"Fine, but I will never call you my leader, or prince." I dropped his collar and turned.

"May we please go forth to our mission now?" Ciren asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Off! And if anyone asks…you are Tenten's cousin from the land of Tea!" I cheered turning around.

"But I don't have a cousin in the land of tea!" Tenten said.

"Listen, you have no back story, if he say you have a cousin, you have a cousin." Naruto said. Then our six members walked out. Ciren was amazed.

"Wow! Everyone's so jumpy! And The town's so…pretty!" She was amazed and looking around. I bumped into Sakura.

"Oh! S-Sakura! How are you today!? Uh. I mean…" I muttered. She smiled at me. I think someone behind me was glaring because I just felt a heat stare in my direction.

"Hey, I didn't see your distraction the other day Lee." She moved close to my face and it turned beet red. My chest pounded like the first time I morphed. Ciren mumbled something to Tenten, who immediately giggled.

"Who's the new girl?" She asked.

"Oh, uh. This is Tenten's cousin…Akina!" I said. Ciren turned her head and copied Neji's famous 'hn!'

"Well, we need to be going Sakura! We must meet up later! Yes Yes!" I said, we all moved around Sakura and then dashed straight to the candy shop. Ciren asked what all this was,

"It's candy."

"Candy?" She picked up a chocolate bar.

"That's chocolate. Tenten's favorite!" Neji said smiling at her. Ciren leaned over to me.

'Why is he smiling for her?"

"Because…he loves her but refuses to tell her because of his pride." She smiled. Then bit the candy bar. There was suddenly a moment of silence. Like when I drink. Her pupils grew, and she shoved the entire bar into her mouth.

"WHAT IS THIS WONDERFUL FEELING ON MY TONGUE!?" She screamed.

"Um…taste?" Hinata said.

"I LOVE TASTE!" We held her back from eating the chocolate.

"CONTROL YOURSELF! We will let you try food later! But now is not the time!" I said. She turned red and fixed her hair. I sighed then knocked on the wall.

"Candy is sweet, can I get it with extra sweet?" The wall opened. We smiled and ran down the corridor. You would think it would be more protected. It seemed to be getting hotter and hotter. Soon, we gasped at the large green lake.

"T-This must be…"

"The yeerk pool. Look! There's a place we can hide!" We jumped behind a rock. Then I looked over. Gai sensei's head was held over the pool. He was calm until the slug fell from his ear.

"Let me go! This is all unyouthful!" Gai yelled struggling. Then another human controller whispered in his ear. He instantly stopped fighting and they threw him in a cage filled with crying, screaming and fighting people. The area was filled with Hork-Bajir and Taxxon, it took all my strength to not run over to Gai sensei. I turned back to my team. I nodded. They did too. I closed my eyes and focused on the saber tooth. My teeth grew out of my mouth in the huge canine style. My bones cracked and rubbed. I began growing and hunching over in the strong male cat form. Fur grew from everywhere on my body and my ears grew sharp. I could hear everything. My shoulders grew broader and my nails became sharp and shifted into newly my formed paws. Soon, I was that big cat. I smelt the air. The others were already off. Naruto was a giant wooly mammoth (A/N: My god what year is this!?), Tenten was a large male lion, Ciren was in her andalite form to drive off the fact we may be human, and Hinata was a polar bear. They were smacking Controllers. I jumped and let out the biggest roar I could. Then ran over to the cage. They were our mission. To save them, even if they are gathered back up, maybe they can tell people. I slashed at the bars, which were like wood to my strength.

"Get onto the mammoth's back! Now! DO IT!" They peeled out and climbed up Naruto's back.

"All aboard the mammoth express!" He said. I looked back and Gai sensei was still sitting on the cage floor.

"Get out of here! Come on!" He shook his head.

"No. I choose this…to save my students. As long as I am…they won't touch them." G-Gai sensei…no…I heard a beep behind me and jumped. Where I once was, was now a hole. I shook. A human controller tried to shoot me with a very powerful beam.

"Like it ya andalite scum? It's your own dracon beam being used against you!" I sudden felt the cat's mind raise…it tried to kill me. What is this new feeling? It's like anger…only stronger. It's…

_Bloodlust_

I swung my paw against his chest hearing bone's crack and blood poured out of the gashes. A hork-bajir got too close to me, I jumped and bit his neck. Blood filled my mouth and came onto my fur. I felt heated pain and slashed up at a Taxxon, ripping off it's jelly like eyes.

"We're out! Now!" They looked to me, I was covered, soaked in blood. Tenten was the only other one who killed besides me. The others just distracted them.

"What about-"

"No! Out, NOW!" hey didn't question me again. Naruto charged and people couldn't hold on. We weren't prepared enough for this. I jumped up the stairs and we all piled out. As we got onto the streets The people left on Naruto jumped off and ran, controllers of all kinds chased after them, and shot at us. We ran scrambling in any direction demorphing slowly. I lost their trail as I finished morphing. I was next to my apartment. Blood was still stained on me. The cut the taxxon made was gone. I used the wall climbing jutsu and sat on the roof.

"I-I killed tonight. I know as a ninja I have to at some point…but they were innocent. It was just what was in their head…but I didn't give them that chance. I took their life…I am a murderer…" Hot tears ran down my face. Gai sensei gave up his body to protect Tenten, Neji, and myself. We really didn't deserve it. I wonder how long…I'll have to ask him…when we save him…

* * *

They next day, we spent the entire day resting at the dojo. Just talking and relaxing. I don't care if someone was looking for us. We needed that rest day. As time goes on…with this war…I doubt we'll need these rest days. But After that day. The other felt like they could go back to gathering information. Not me. I went back to the roof of my apartment. I looked at the moon. The stars shining like they were two days ago.

"_No turning back, no backing down, no where to run, no solid ground. No place to hide, no one to trust, no one to help you when your lost, there's only us. It's all in your hand, hold on, hold back the darkness. We gotta take a stand…it's all in your hand…"_

**Wow, longest thing I've ever written! I like it! So what do you think? Next time, Naruto's POV! Review if you don't want to be taken my the yeerks! Also, the thing Lee says at the end is the theme song to the Animorphs TV series.**


	2. The Temper

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything…_

My name is Naruto. You most likely already know my last name, but in case you don't I won't say it. Why? We're all in trouble here. Or at least that's what Ciren says, and what her older brother Ax said. See, I can't tell you were I live because everyone, including you, is in big doggy doo doo. A big heaping pile of it. Unless your on a different planet then me. In which case you may or may not be safe. See, here, we're being invaded by aliens call yeerks. And Ciren and her brother are andalites; they're the good guys on me and my friend's side. We're the only thing fighting them in secret. They can't know who we are, cause they'll most likely kill us, we die, everyone becomes they're slave. Yeah, worst case scenario. What makes us special is that we have the ability to morph, my friends and me. It was given to us by Ciren's brother. I'm getting ahead. Yeerks are nasty slugs that crawl into your head if you didn't know. They've even gotten to our unofficial official Leader Bushy Brow's Sensei. And andalites, they're these cool blue human deer centaur things. With a giant blade for a tail.

We have some good people on our team against these ass holes I guess, there's Ciren. She's a kick ass andalites whose way smarter then I'll ever be. Rock Lee, or Bushy Brows, he's keeping pretty cool head about this. Unlike me. This is not part of my get Sasuke back plan. Tenten's super crazy violent, so Lee had her attack first on our first mission and stuff. Neji could be great, but he tries to do as little as he can because he hates this and says we shouldn't be getting involved. Which sucks because he doesn't deserve the ability to morph better then all of us. What's morphing you ask? Our power against the yeerks. It was given to us by Ax, the ability to become anything with DNA, I wish someone would tell me what DNA was. Oh, we also have Hinata, she's cute and really smart. She's Bushy Brows right hand girl I guess, not in a perverted way or anything, just that he trusts her and Ciren more then the rest of us on the team. Which isn't cool. I'm just as loyal, but I guess he's just a pimp and likes girls better, maybe I should try our next mission in sexy jutsu form. Maybe then I'll get a promotion! Oh, I'm on the team too. If you know anything about me, I have the demon fox inside me. I wasn't supposed to say that, but I figured if you see this I'm dead. So whatever. Either that or we won. Yay if that's the case. I hope that this demon in me can be of some use. Maybe…as a special weapon.

* * *

I waited patiently for Iruka sensei, he was treating me to ramen. I wonder if Iruka Sensei is a controller.

"Naruto? Toez O t-t-t." I knew that stuttering words. I turned and saw Ciren in her human form and Bushy Brows. Ciren's human form is a girl, a really hot girl. Tenten, Hinata, and Bushy brows took her shopping for clothes. And they look good. She wore short skin tight shorts under a blue sweater dress with a black band around the waist. She also had the traditional blue sandals. And…

"Hey! Why does she have my old goggles on her head?" She cocked her head. She's still really cute, especially when she does that, but it wouldn't work. She looks too much like me, especially those blue eyes.

"Do you like it Naruto? I feel even more blended in then before!" She said happily. She wants to try the human life since her brother told her about it.

"Um, Naruto, the rest of our teams have missions. You're the only one who does not. So I was wondering if you would not mind showing her the village?" Bushy Brows asked. I sighed.

"Sorry, but I'm meeting Iruka sensei then training with the pervy sage." His face turned red.

"Ok, forget what I said before. I am not asking anymore. As your leader I _order _you to take her around today. Show her what ramen is, then have her meet the pervy sage. You have no choice." He said with a sly grin and putting a hand on Ciren's shoulder. She suddenly turned red. "I will see you later Ciren, then I expect to hear the _good _things that he showed you. Ok?" She nodded and he turned and left. She smiled at me.

"Well, fine. I don't know why I should listen to him. It's not like he's my hokage." I huffed. She looked confused.

"What is a Hokage Naruto?" She asked walking up to stand next to me.

"The leader of our village, they're the most powerful people in the village. One day, I'm going to be hokage!" She looked at me and I smiled.

"So, they're like a war prince?" She asked.

"Yeah! Exactly!" I said. She looked at her feet.

"Prince Lee will be the hokage. He is already a prince, so it will be much simpler for him to be hokage." She said.

"What!? No way! He doesn't even have any gen or nin jutsu!" She looked confused again.

"W-What is that?"

"The things that make you powerful. Which Bushy Brows has none of!" I turned.

"Bushy…Brows?" She asked.  
"Yeah, he has eye brows the size of the village, speaking of which, you have big brows too!" I huffed.

"I-I just wanted to take one of the best features of our Prince. I am sorry Naruto. I took your eyes though…I thought they were humanly beautiful…" I turned back to her.

"Oh…shut up. Look, I see Iruka sensei." Iruka walked up. Smiling as he usually does.

"Hey Naruto, who's your friend?" Ciren smiled. What was she again? Oh yeah!

"This is Tenten's cousin from the land of tea! She had a mission and asked if I could show her around the village." I said. He shrugged.

"Ok then. So you have a name?" She hid behind me. She's awfully shy for an alien girl.

"Ciren." She said nervously.

"That's a nice name. Do you like ramen?" She looked to me. Then I realized. Andalites don't have mouths! She's never tasted before!

"Oh, uh, she's never had it before Iruka sensei! Maybe…could you get a bowl for her too?" I asked. Iruka was normally nice enough, but I noticed a gash along his arm in the shape of a polar bear wound. Exactly what Hinata morphed into when we went into the yeerk pool.

"Of course! I'll be happy to!" We walked into Ichiraku's. The best ramen joint in Konaha.

"What's ramen Naruto?" She asked.

"Human food, I love it, you'll love it, and if Bushy Brows tells you to eat curry, stay far away. It's spicier then anything! Though it does make you feel stronger." She looked confused. We sat in the seat and Iruka looked to Ciren.

"You know Ciren, you look an awful lot like Naruto. And Tenten doesn't really have family. Maybe are you related to Naruto? Or Lee? You look like a few of the ninja in our village." Her face turned red.

"C-Coincidence? I-I'm just from the land of tea is all!" She smiled. Then the ramen was set in front of us. I handed her chopsticks. She held them and stared at them as if they were a freakish alien…ok, bad analogy. "What are these things Naruto?" She whispered. I laughed and picked up mine.

"You use them to eat." I took a bite full and she watched. Then she turned back to the bowl. She took on of them and stuck it in the bowl and lifted a bunch out with one. "Uh, Can you swallow all that?"

"Maybe, only one way to know!" She smiled, then put the noodles in her mouth. Everything suddenly became quiet, like when bushy-brows drinks sake. Her eyes grew huge and she dropped the chopstick.

"Uh, Ciren? Are you alright?" I asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your friend alright?" Iruka asked. I shrugged.

"Ciren! If you died Lee's going to throw me out of Konaha with a catapult! Come on move! Talk! Do something!" She blinked.

"I…Love…taste." I pulled back a bit.

"What?"

"THAT WAS THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER FELT!" She picked up he bowl and swallowed it's contents then wiped her mouth. "Naruto! I understand how some humans are obese!" She said, with her pupils I think taking over her eyes.

"Ciren? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Maybe she needs a nap?" Iruka asked. She jumped up.

"I'll be back Naruto! Toe, t-t-t! I love my mouth!" She said jumping off the chair and running down the street.

"Ciren no! Bushy-Brows will kill me! Seeya Iruka sensei!" I jumped from the chair and ran after the crazed alien girl. I wish Hinata was here, she could make a plan to have avoided this! "CIREN! I DON'T LIKE CATAPULTS!" Where did I get catapults from anyways? Ciren ran until she slammed into Sai.

"Ouch, my penis." He choked.

"Penis?" Ciren said sitting on his waist. I ran over and pulled her off and into my chest.

"Go away Sai!" Sai stood up and smiled.

"What ever, dick-less freak." My face turned red, Ciren looked up at me.

"What's a penis?" She asked, My face turned a darker red as Sai walked away. I glared at him.

"Nothing, ask Bushy-Brows later." I said.

"Why don't you have one? Does Prince Lee have one?" She asked, her eyes big and blue again.

"I don't know! I'm not his freakish lover!" I pushed her back a bit and turned around. "And I do have a dick!" I groaned.

"Didn't need to know that chief." I turned back around. Konahamaru was standing next to Ciren.

"Oh, Konahamaru. It's you. This is Ciren." I pointed to her. He looked up.

"Wow! She's a lot hotter then that Sakura girl you used to date!" Konahamaru said. I can't believe I'm still a genin like him.

"I never dated Sakura! And I'm not dating her, she's Tenten's cousin or something. Now, I have to go." I grabbed her wrist and ran she looked back at Konahamaru.

"That young human called you chief. Does he consider you a Prince?" She asked.

"Yeah, but no time! I have to get to the perverted Sage!" We ran to the clearing and Kakashi was there.

"Kakashi!"

"Sorry Naruto, Jiraiya's on a mission by Tsunade. To bad. Hey, who's the girl?" He asked, not even looking up from his book.

"Ciren. She's Tenten's cousin."

"Hmm, I've heard that name." He closed his book and walked away. I left standing. Ciren shaking her hips a bit while I held her wrist. Is Kakashi Sensei a controller, no, he still does missions. And I doubt yeerks like porn…then again…I don't know much about slugs.

"My morph only has 30 Earth minutes left Naruto. May I go home?" She asked I turned to her and let go of her wrist.

"Sure. I want to meet with Sakura anyways. See if we can get some mission." I crossed my arms, she turned and began to walk, but stopped.

"Sakura, Lee likes her right?" She asked I looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, but she normally doesn't like him." She made a fist, but relaxed.

"I'm going back to Lee's dojo. Get me if you need me." She continued walking back. What was that whole episode about?

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" I yelled when I saw Sakura talking with Ayame Ichiraku. She looked over and smiled.

"Hi Naruto." She calmly turned to me.

"Want to ask Grandma Tsunade for a mission?" I asked excitedly, she just giggled.

"Sorry, I have a meeting of the sharing tonight. You should try it. It might help you with that attention thing. Sorry, I have stuff to do before then. But come tonight, I think you'll enjoy it!" She smiled and waved Good bye. I've head someone say sharing before. Maybe I should check it out.

* * *

"I don't know Naruto." Neji hissed leaning against the outside wall of the dojo. Lee was lying on the grass listening and looking at the clouds. Hinata and Tenten were on watch, Ciren was examining a patch of flowers. "Which reminds me, about our last mission a few days ago, in the yeerk pool. Lee, you never told us what Gai said to you." Neji continued, Lee sat up fast.

"Oh, nothing, he said nothing."

I tasted today Prince Lee! Naruto showed me ramen! I can't wait to taste other things! Ciren said happily. Lee turned his face to her.

"Oh, Great!" He smiled. Neji stepped on Lee's chest knocking him back to the ground.

"Listen 'Prince Lee', I don't like risking my neck to defend the earth. So if I have to you won't keep secrets from us. What, did, Gai, tell, you?" Neji stared at Lee and he glared back. Then Lee turned his face.

"He said…He said…he was a volunteer controller." Neji and Tenten's faces turned to pure shock, and not happy shock.

"What!?" Tenten yelped.

"He said…He said he became a controller as long as they don't take Neji, Tenten, and me over." Lee groaned like he had to tell this story trillions of times before, and he probably has to himself. That's harsh. Neji lifted his foot and turned his back to Lee.

"Well, at least we're safe from being taken in out sleep. As for Naruto…this sharing doesn't seem useful at all." Hinata looked to him.

"I think it does. I overheard Gai telling Kakashi about it." Hinata said. "If Gai's a part of it and a known controller it may unlock something important. But I don't think we should go as humans, I think two or three of us should go as small common animals." Hinata explained. Lee smiled.

"Yosh! I love that idea!" He jumped up and struck the nice guy pose. See? He always takes the advice of the girls…hmm.

"Sexy jutsu!" I made the hand sign and was in my naked female form. "Bushy Brows! I have an idea too! Want to hear?" I cooed while holding his arm, his face was bright red and his eyes were even bigger.

"Y-Yes Naruto. I would love to hear your idea." He choked, a line of blood coming from his nose.

"I think one or two should go in as humans, that way they think we're on there side." I rested my head on his shoulder. Hinata looked agitated and so did Ciren.

"Problem though," Tenten mentioned. "If they think we're on their side, if it's even a yeerk group, is that they'll want to put those in our heads eventually." Tenten smashed my plan with logic. Damn it, logic always does that.

"P-Please stop touching me Naruto." Lee gagged. I ended the jutsu. At least my test worked. He is just a player for a chick with boobs…then again, why didn't he give Tenten special treatment? Maybe because Neji would kick his ass. Neji tends to do that if you flirt with her. He should just damn date her already.

"So whose going anyways?" I groaned, stepping away from Lee. Neji looked up.

"I have a better idea." We looked to Neji, the one so against this space war. He had an idea? "We should combine the two ideas. Some say we're only testing the club to see what we think, then decide our lives as ninja are more important." Neji flicked his hair. Tenten giggled.

"quiet hater boy's idea is pretty good. That way we can confirm even more." Neji's face turned red when Tenten spoke. Lee smiled.

"Fine! I love that idea too! Now Let's see, being animals will most likely need more planning and strategy, so Hinata, your on that team. You also need power, so Tenten will accompany you." Hinata and Tenten nodded. Lee looked to the others. "Let's see, Ciren, you are an alien, so you'll go on the animal team to also keep track of time and keep your secret. And one more-"

"ME! I WANT TO GO!" I jumped up and grabbed his chuunin vest.

"It's dangerous and I can always get out of situations like that! You have to put me on the animal team Bushy Brows!" He looked shocked, but stroked his hair and took a breath.

"Alright. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Ciren will become small animals and listen in to the more secret parts with Senior members. The rest of us will see what we can find out." Lee exclaimed.

"Lee, the rest of us is you and me." Neji groaned. Lee looked around and his face turned pink.

"Oh yeah…my bad. Neji and I will stay human. We're going to go train to look normal while making a plan. You guys stay here and come up with a plan. Got it?" He asked. We nodded and him and Neji climbed out of our dojo space and left. I looked and realized…I'm the only boy!

"Hey! Why am I the only boy!?" I yelled, Tenten slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Keep your voice down! Someone will hear you!" She hissed. Hinata blushed.

"Um…I think we should be squirrels, since there are so many around here." Tenten and Ciren nodded. I just sat there pouting.

"Then it's decided. We're squirrels." Tenten smiled, Keeping her hand on my mouth. I growled and Tenten just glared. I slapped her hand away.

"Fine, but if I get rabies it's Tenten's fault." I huffed and turned away from the three girls and felt burning glares on my back. But I just ignored it. I was used to it. That's when I heard a loud squeak and turned. Ciren was holding a very scared squirrel on her tail.

Ok, just come acquire it and we can devise the next part of the plan.Ciren said in that creepy thought speak. I looked at the squirrel.

"How did you manage that!?" I yelled. She sighed, is she mocking me!?

"You can't turn a tree to gold!"

Wanna make a bet?

We stared at each other for who knows how long, one of us will-

"Stop that Naruto and just get the damn squirrel!" Tenten punched me to the ground. She's just as violent as Sakura used to be…Sakura has lately stopped being violent…and I don't think she's done any missions recently. I wonder if…no. Not Sakura.

* * *

"Ready Naruto?" Hinata asked me as we hid in bushes as Lee and Neji talked with people of the sharing. I pulled the spandex out of my ass. Damn thing was giving me a wedgie.

"I'm glad I never wore this long. How does Lee not get a wedgie?" I asked. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Cause Lee's a freak of Nature! Now come on! Just morph already!" Tenten hissed. I closed my eyes and remembered the squirrel. My teeth seemed to get bigger as I felt myself drop. But I know it's really just me shrinking. My ears crawled up my head and changed shape. My bones cracked and moved.

"Crapths." I attempted to say with my teeth becoming rodent like. Even so, none of it hurt, weirdest thing ever… My eyes grew dim, but I could suddenly hear everything and smell new things. Rodents are weird. And then, the mind kicked it. Everything was my enemy, the other squirrels, the humans, the flower. It all wants to eat me! I ran up the nearest tree, fallowed by the others. But this is my tree!

All of you! Stop! You're human!I know that voice! It's Hinata's pretty voice. She is pretty…wait, now is not love time…we can save that for later. Now, is spy time.

Sorry, animals are weird.I choked. I slowly crawled down the tree and towards the site. There was two or three bon fires and a bunch of people from the village, I wonder if they're all controllers. I listened and heard Iruka sensei and Gai Sensei's voices. I ran over and hid behind them.

"Sub-Visser 20 couldn't make it tonight?" Iruka asked.

"No, something about her hosts parents are making her do deliveries. She should just make them controllers as well." I strained to see them. Gai looked over and saw Neji and Lee, the second his eyes laid on Lee and Neji he clutched his head.

"Are you alright!?" Iruka panicked.

"Yeah, the host is just fighting me because those kids are here. Damn it, who told them about this?" Gai strained. Sweat drops rolled on his head.

"My host told this dumb blonde kid about it today. Maybe he told them." Dumb blonde!? Who is he calling a Dumb blonde!? I'll, I'll…jump on his head! SQUIRRELLY WRATH! "What the crap!? What's with the squirrel!?"

"Did you bathe in peanut Butter?" Gai joked. Iruka through me off.

"Freakish Squirrel."

"That is odd for a squirrel to do." Gai realized. Then they both looked at me. Crap. Cover blown.

Oh good damn job Naruto!Tenten yelled at me. I looked around and ran into a hole, it used to be filled with water but it dried up.

"I think that squirrel went into that hole."

"You think it might be an andalite? Like from the pool?" Iruka asked Gai. Gai's voice still sounded strain. I need a new morph. I have a cockroach. Non intentionally acquired. I demorphed as fast as I could when a flashlight beam shown on the side of the wall. They had me.

Naruto! Don't give up! Lee's going to make a distraction! Ciren shouted. I started to shake.

"Hey! Gai sensei! What is going on? Did Konahamaru fall down the old well again?" Lee asked. I still shook, the flashlight beam stopped a half meter from me. I might die, I ruined the secret, I doomed the world. And it only took me three days! That has to be a new record. If only the fox could save me. But It's been so quiet, so calm. Why do I feel furry? I lifted my shaky hands to see red fur covering my body. Nine perfect tails came from my back. I think I know why it's been quiet! I've been slowly acquiring it! My bones cracked, Now or never. I jumped up the sides of the wall and slashed the nearest person in the face. Then jumped and bolted. People were screaming and the controllers were confused. I just need to run for now. Back to my house. The streets of Konaha dark, most people were at home or at the sharing meeting. A few people screamed. I saw my window, and busted through it.

* * *

The next morning I snuck through Konaha to the dojo. Guess who was there. That's right, all of them glaring at me. I sat on the ground.

"You're all pissed." I said like a five year old who knows they're in big trouble with their parents.

"Yes. Lucky for you everyone thought a wolf was sleeping in the well and was freaked by the squirrel and jumped out." Lee said, in a voice eerily like Tsunade's when she's pissed with me.

"You can't go and have those ego problems on a spy team Naruto. If you keep doing that You'll not be able to do secret stuff like that!" Tenten hissed.

"I think we should just be grateful our cover isn't blown." Hinata said sweetly, I can really count on her to be on my side. Ciren looked at me oddly.

What was that morph anyways? You went so fast most thought you had one tail but I could tell there was more.Ciren asked.

"Yes, that was odd. My byakugon shown that red chakra. What's with you?" Neji glared at me.

"No more secrets. We're a team and we can take anything. Where did you get that morph Naruto?" Lee sat down in front of me. The others got close. I have no choice seeing what I put them through.

"Fine…you know that nine tailed fox that attacked the village?" They nodded and the rest sat down, except Ciren who just got closer. And that's when I told them, my one secret…

**Yeah, weird. But I at least finally got it done. Next we get to hear from Tenten! Let's see what she gets to say next time! I'm too excited over this. Oh well! I promise to get things updated more since it's my Summer vacation! Review please! **


End file.
